All Because of You
by StrawberryCakeandBlueMoon
Summary: A songfic revolving around Jerza.


**Just another one of those sad Jerza fanfics. I don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry if this is completely formatted wrong. I don't really read songfics...**

We were slaves, but we had each other. That made it better.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

The rebellion happened. We were supposed to leave the island together, but Zeref interfered.

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

You turned evil, even though you were an angel from heaven.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

You'd always be my hero, no matter what.

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

When we met at the Tower of Heaven again, I was happy and destroyed at the sight of you.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie_

I tried to change you during the fight, but you refused to listen.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

No matter how I trapped you, you'd always find another way out.

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

You threatened my family and me.

_'Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

But the pain was lessened because I heard your voice.

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

When we met again during the Nirvana incident, you scared me because you didn't remember me, but you said you would never forget.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh_

Despite my feelings, I had to let you go.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

I never wanted the Rune Knights to arrest you.

_'Til the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

We both lie on the aftermath of the our choices.

_This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face_

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

You told me you regained all your memories.

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me You're awfully sorry_

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

_So I can push you off me_

You said you weren't strong. That wasn't true.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

You always had good intentions. You just made wrong choices.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_

_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each others backs_

_That we'll have each others backs 'cause we're that lucky_

Living proves that you're strong, I told you. You didn't say anything.

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills_

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

Our love is different, but it somehow works. I would make it work.

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'_

_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

_With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

Fiance? That lie hurt the most.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

**How was it? Review please! Song is Rhianna's Love the Way You Lie Part II  
><strong>


End file.
